Dancing In The Rain
by Death Eater Bella
Summary: LuciusNarcissa. What happens to those Death Eaters who fought for what they believed in and lost? songfic Summer Rain Belinda Carlisle


_A/N: This story is set after the fall of everyone's favourtie Dark Lord._

_**Disclaimer:** Someone should put me BACK in Azkaban if I start sayingI own Harry Potter...really...Hats off to J.K Rowling for such wonderful characters to play with._

_AndI also don't own the fabulous song featured here "Summer Rain" That's Belinda Carlisle's and whoever else it is affiliated with ...Enjoy!_

_**Dancing in the Rain**_

"_Death Eaters to be rounded up" _read the headline of that morning's Daily Prophet. I knew it was coming, I had known it since Potter felled the Dark Lord not one year ago. It took the blundering idiots at the Ministry a year to get their act together and now my Lucius was in danger because he fought for something he believed in. I had lived the days of this past year waiting for Lucius to tell me of our next move, but no such conversation ever came up.

I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes trying to rid my self of bad thoughts when I heard my door opening slowly and soft footfalls across the polished floor to my side. I breathed deep. That same windswept scent enticed my senses, like a lush forest on a windy day. Lucius always managed to smell as if he had went for a stroll through the woods.

"Narcissa, my love, I have to go. I cannot put you in danger any further." He whispered, I could feel tears from his face splash onto my cheeks as I lay there pretending to sleep. It wasn't until I heard the soft click of our bedroom door closing that the full implication of his words hit me. I jumped up and ran to the door wrenching it open in my haste to reach Lucius.

"No!" I screamed as I ran out of the house to find Lucius half- way to the edge of the garden. "Don't leave me!" He paused for a fraction of a second before continuing his stride to where an ornate black carriage stood waiting for him.

I stumbled wildly across the lawn as the dark clouds up above opened up, pouring cold biting rain down upon me.

"Lucius, stop!" I screeched with every ounce of strength I had to be heard over the roaring winds that had now picked up. I stopped directly in front of him where he had faltered at the sound of my voice.

"Cissa, my darling, get inside you are getting wet." He demanded half-heartedly, the emotion evident in his voice. I grabbed hold of the front of his robes and yelled to his face,

"Where are you going? Take me with you!" The salty liquid of my tears mingled with the harsh cold rain on my face.

"It's for your own safety, Cissa, leave me be." He turned his head away from me, shoulders slumped.

_**Whispering our goodbyes**_

_**Waiting for a train**_

_**I was dancing with my baby**_

**_In the Summer Rain _**

"Lucius!" I moaned desperately burying my face within the sodden folds of his robes.

"It will make no difference to you; I will make sure you still live the life you love." He told me, yet clutching onto me for dear life. "Nothing will change for you or Draco."

_**I can hear him saying**_

"_**Nothing will change"**_

_**Dance with me baby **_

_**In the Summer Rain**_

"It won't be the same; I won't have you with me. Lucius I love you too much to let you go." I looked up resolutely into his cool grey eyes now glassy with tears. We stared at each other in silence for a few moments; the sound to be heard was the splash of the rain and howling of the ferocious winds. He leaned forward joining my lips with his own in a deep passionate kiss. A kiss, that sent a fire burning through my soul. One that caused me to break down in tears again once we broke apart. I knew that kiss; it was like the one right before Lucius went to join the Dark Lord in the Final Battle, when he thought he would die.

_**I remember the rain on our skin **_

_**And his kisses hotter than the Santa Ana winds**_

_**Whispering our goodbyes**_

**_Waiting for a train_**

_**I was dancing with my baby**_

_**In the Summer Rain**_

I looked up at Lucius, the man I had loved for almost twenty years, who I was now saying goodbye to forever. Just looking into his eyes I could remember some of the best moments of my life. My sobbing slowly turned into laughter, I laughed so hard until I couldn't breathe.

"What are you laughing at, Cissa?" Lucius asked, bringing his hand up to slowly caress my cheek.

"Just remembering when Draco was a year old and he made that priceless Malfoy vase fly through the air. The look on your face as you chased after it." I smiled sadly. Lucius snorted,

'"As I recall that was not funny." He smiled down at me meeting my lips once more in a soft and gentle kiss.

_**I remember laughing 'till we almost cried**_

_**There at the station that night**_

**_I remember looking in his eyes –_**

"I know you have to go Lucius, it doesn't make it any easier for me to bear. Standing out here is not helping; the longer I stay the more I don't want you to go." I sobbed looking down at my feet.

"Narcissa, you remember our wedding day?" Lucius prompted, causing me to look up into his eyes.

"Of course, Lucius, it was the happiest day of my life."

"Let's dance like we did that night."

The tears flew more freely down my face as I remembered our wedding night, waltzing through the gardens of our manor in the pouring rain, in a state of pure bliss. I could almost hear Lucius' deep laugh echoing over the grounds once more.

"Oh, Lucius!" I cried throwing myself into his arms, pressing my face against his soaking wet chest as he led us slowly round the spot in a much more mournful dance than the one on our wedding night.

_**Oh my love, its you that I dream of**_

_**Oh my love, since that day**_

_**Somewhere in my heart I'm always**_

_**Dancing with you in the Summer Rain**_

_**It doesn't matter what I do now**_

_**It doesn't matter what I say**_

_**Somewhere in my heart I'm always**_

_**Dancing with you in the Summer Rain**_

The comfortable silence that had fallen upon us as we held each other tight was broken by a deep cry over the winds,

"Lucius, you better hurry, we have to be moving soon!" Lucius ignored Rodolphus who was seated in the carriage. We stopped dancing and stood staring into each others eyes not wanting to be the first the step back from this dream moment and back into the harsh reality.

_**I can hear the whistle**_

_**Military train**_

_**I was dancing with my baby**_

_**In the Summer Rain**_

"I have to go, Cissa." He finally acknowledged after several more calls from Rodolphus. I nodded numbly,

"I know Lucius." I whispered, reaching up and kissing him deeply on his lips. He pulled me into a bone- crushing hug,

"I love you so much Narcissa!" he whispered fiercely, his voice wavering slightly.

_**I can hear him saying**_

"_**Ooh love is strange"**_

_**Dance with me baby**_

_**In the Summer Rain**_

"I love you too; you will always be in my heart." I replied, burying my face in his neck. He gently pulled away and turned to make his way towards the waiting carriage. I fell to my knees in an anguished scream, "Don't leave me! Please don't go!" He paused slightly but kept going, knowing if he stopped and turned back he would never leave. As I sat on the ground crying my heart out, I heard heavy footfalls behind me,

"Mother? What is going on?" a bewildered Draco asked, as he looked towards his father's retreating figure and me on the ground.

"Your father has to leave...Ministry" I managed to explain through my sobs.

"FATHER!" Draco hollered across the grounds, Lucius paused once more and turned around, "Good luck out there, I will see you soon!" Lucius nodded briefly, tears streaming down his face as he looked on proudly at the sight of his eighteen year old son trying to console his grieving mother.

"I love you Draco and I am so proud of you!" he replied stepping into the black carriage, before casting a final glance at his family bundled on the ground.

_**I remember the rain pouring down**_

_**And we poured our hearts out**_

**_As the train pulled out_**

I pulled myself together and stood up from the ground with Draco's help, wanting to show Lucius that I would be strong for him. I screamed myself hoarse as I ran after the carriage waving to Lucius, who had his head out the carriage door waving back, yelling things and reassurances that didn't quite carry across the wind. The carriage then disappeared into the darkness of the night as it turned a corner. I stood there sullenly, my hand falling limp at my side. I would never forget our dancing, or our sweet words of good bye. Never.

_**I can see my baby**_

_**Waving from the train**_

_**Its was the last time that I saw him**_

_**In the Summer Rain**_

"Mother?' Draco ventured after a while, placing his hand on my shoulder, "We should be getting inside now."

"Oh, Draco!" I cried, collapsing in his arms bursting into tears once more as he led me up to the house.

_**Oh my love, its you that I dream of**_

_**Oh my love, since that day**_

_**Somewhere in my heart I'm always**_

_**Dancing with you in the Summer Rain**_

_**It doesn't matter what I do now**_

_**It doesn't matter what I say**_

_**Somewhere in my heart I'm always**_

_**Dancing with you in the Summer Rain**_

Every day and night he haunted my thoughts. Even a year later as I spend many nights wandering aimlessly though the halls, the chilly draught that sweeps though them serving as a cold reminder of the way it sweeps though the hole in my heart. I could never forget him.

_**Every time I see the lightening**_

_**Every time I hear the thunder**_

_**Every time I close the window**_

_**When this happens in summer**_

One night I stood at the window looking at the dark clouds rolling in, I remembered that dark night when we said goodbye. My musing was interrupted by Draco who stood solemnly at the door holding a piece of parchment embossed with the Lestrange seal.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Draco?" I replied, not turning to face him.

"It's Father."

I whipped around at this news my eyes alight with excitement,

"He's coming home?"

"No, mother. Not anymore." He whispered, tears making tracks down his face as he handed me the letter.

_Dear Narcissa and Draco,_

_I am so sorry to be the one the bear this news, I am probably the last person you want to hear from right now but you must know. Lucius was killed last night. Aurors found our hideout and we had a battle. Lucius pushed us aside, saving Bellatrix and I with a portkey. When we returned he was lying on the ground with a deep cut to his chest. His last words were: "Remember the rain Narcissa" I hope that means something to you. I'll talk to you soon._

_Deepest Sympathies_

_Rodolphus & Bellatrix_

_**Oh the night is so inviting**_

_**I can feel that you are so close**_

_**I can feel you when the wind blows**_

_**Blows right through my heart**_

I broke down in tears as I let the letter float down to the ground. I held it in such high hopes that I would be seeing him again. His last words felt like an icy dagger in my heart breaking it in two.

_Remember the rain, Narcissa._

He loved me with all his heart, it was comforting to know that I was his last thought but it did not stop the pain inside. I could hear Draco storming out of the room as the rain pelted against the cold window pane. I ran down the stairs and out the front door into the cold summer rain. As it bit against my hot skin, it helped to sooth my pain. I stood outside in the rain for hours, reminiscing on dancing with Lucius and the feel of his kisses against my skin. He was gone, he wasn't coming back and it hurt.

_**Oh my love, its you that I dream of**_

_**Oh my love, since that day**_

_**Somewhere in my heart I'm always**_

_**Dancing with you in the Summer Rain**_

_**It doesn't matter what I do now**_

_**It doesn't matter what I say**_

_**Somewhere in my heart I'm always**_

_**Dancing with you in the Summer Rain**_


End file.
